


Sleepovers at the Boathouse

by southernbitchface



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Just Friends, M/M, Might write more, Nightmares, PTSD, Rutting, Sleepovers, ryan tanner is a cuddler, this is what friends do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbitchface/pseuds/southernbitchface
Summary: Ryan gets too drunk during a boy's night at the boathouse. Because all of the beds are taken, Jack offers to let Ryan share his bed."The couch is bad for your back and you have to be in tiptop shape for work. Besides, two grown men can share a bed, Ryan."
Relationships: Jack Gibson/Ryan Tanner
Kudos: 8





	Sleepovers at the Boathouse

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the skyscraper but before the blow up at the intervention. I suppose in this AU, the intervention never needs to take place.
> 
> This is my first time ever writing anything ever but if I don't get it out of my head I won't be able to do anything else. Be kind a leave comments if you see this. I want to know if I should keep writing.

“Miller, Warren, do you want a beer while I’m grabbing one?” Jack asked from the kitchen.

They both yelled their affirmations from their bedrooms so Jack grabbed three beers and then headed for the deck. “Someone grab snacks!”

Dean came out with a large bowl of chips and sat it down on the table between him and Jack. A few moments letter, Ben arrived with dip, groaning as he sat down. “Days like this, and back pain like this, really make me miss the days of being a surgeon.”

Before anyone could reply, a knock sounded at the front door. Jack yelled through the open back door, “No one’s opening the door for you! Come on in!”

“Who the hell did you invite over here at this time of night?” Dean asked as the front door swung open and Tanner walked in. “Oh, so y’all are friends again.” 

It wasn’t a question, but a statement. Still, Jack shrugged in response before yelling, “Bring the rest of the beer.”

Ben laughed. “I’m drinking this one beer and then I’m going to sleep, man.” Dean nodded in agreement.

“You guys are no fun.” Jack just shook his head smiling as Ryan came out with the other beers. Jack reached for one, opened it, and happily started sipping. 

Sitting down next to Jack, Ryan kicked out his legs in front of him. “I don’t know why we do this every day. Fires. Floods. Explosions. I’m tired as hell this week.”

“You should have gone home then.” Ben said sounding so much let a scolding parent that Dean and Jack both let out a small chuckle. 

“No, this is better. I’ll have a beer, and some conversation, and then I’ll go home once I’m calmed down. I’m far too amped up to sleep right now.”

About 15 minutes later Ben stood up to go to bed. Dean took that as his cue and decided to follow suit, heading to his own bedroom. 

Jack turned to Ryan, “You want another or are you heading out?” Instead of answering, Ryan reached for another beer. 

Occasionally they would talk. Mostly they sat in silence and drank while staring at the lights reflecting over the dark water. When all the beer was gone, Ryan looked at his watch and coughed as he nearly choked. It was already after midnight and he had work in the morning; which he told Jack.

Jack stood and Ryan went to follow before plopping back down on his butt. Jack stared at him, confused. “Knees give out on you, old man?”

“I’m drunk?” Ryan said it like it was a question even though he knew it was a definite fact. “I don’t drink as often as I used to and I guess I don’t have the same tolerance I once did.” For a moment he looked genuinely concerned.

“Alrighty then, officer. I guess you’re spending the night here. You can share my bed with me since all the other rooms are taken.”

Ryan’s eyes bugged out his head in a way that was so comical Jack let out a full belly laugh. “I can just sleep on the couch. Grown men do not share a bed if they’re not together.”

Jack rolled his eyes. "The couch is bad for your back and you have to be in tiptop shape for work. Besides, two grown men can share a bed, Ryan. The fact that you think otherwise is honestly a little homophobic. You’re gonna have to share a bed with me now or I’m going to tell all of our friends you’re a homophobe with back pain," Jack joked.

Ryan spluttered from his spot in his chair before standing up, grabbing his empty beer bottles, and reluctantly heading to the kitchen to put his bottles in the recycling.

**************************

In Jack’s bedroom, Ryan stood next to the bed looking at it like it as trying to eat him. Jack just shook his head and began undressing for bed. “Do you want shorts to sleep in or are you going to sleep in your jeans?” Jack asked as he stepped out of his own jeans and into a pair of sweatpants.

Ryan blinked and then choked out, “shorts,” before sitting down on the bed to take off his shoes.

Once they were changed, Jack turned off the bedroom light and climbed into bed. “Ryan, I can’t sleep if you’re just standing next to the bed like a creep. Come on and go to sleep, please.”

After a moment, Ryan rolled into bed and Jack went to sleep. Ryan definitely did not. 

A little over an hour had passed with Ryan staring at the ceiling. Just when he thought he might be bored enough to fall asleep, Jack grunted in his sleep. Ryan froze, not even breathing. Jack grunted again and this time it was a lot louder. From Ryan’s spot on the bed, he could hear Jack’s breath coming in short bursts.

“Jack?” He looked at Jack a saw a thin sheen of sweat forming on Jack’s forehead. Realizing Jack was having a nightmare, he went to shake him awake before thinking better of it. There was no telling how Jack would react to being roughly woken up. Instead, he did what he’d want someone to do for him if he was having a nightmare. He pulled Jack close to him so that Jack’s head was resting on his shoulder and he could hold him while regulating his own breathing in the hope that Jack would match his breathing in his sleep. For a few minutes, Jack thrashed while Ryan soothed by repeating, “you are safe. It’s okay,” over and over again.

Jack began to calm and Ryan began to tire. They both fell asleep until Jack’s alarm clock started blaring at 7 a.m. Jack groggily tried to reach for his nightstand before realizing that something on his bed, under his head, was blocking him. He blinked his eyes open at the same time that Ryan did and the first thing he noticed was the blush on Ryan’s cheeks. The next thing he noticed was his morning wood pressed to Ryan’s thigh as he went to shift away.

“Sorry, man,” Jack said as he sat up wiping drool from his cheek. Stretching, he reached over and turned off his alarm. “I didn’t mean to get all up in your space.”

At that, Ryan’s blushed deepened and creeped down into the collar of his shirt. “It’s my fault. You were having a nightmare and I didn’t know how you’d react to being woken up so I just pulled you closer to see if that would help calm you down.”

“It calmed most of me down.” Jack shook his head, a little embarrassed about the fact that he’d gotten hard while pressed up against Ryan. “That’s seriously the best sleep I’ve gotten in months, though, so thanks.”

Ryan reached his arms out to Jack, “I don’t have to be in until 10 today. Come get some more sleep.”

Jack looked at Ryan like he’d grown a second head. “You’re asking me, a grown man with a very obvious boner, to cuddle with you?”

“I can’t do anything about your boner, but I can help you get some extra sleep in you need it.”

Jack nodded, but then he stood up and looked the door. Over his shoulder he winked at Ryan who definitely did not whimper no matter what Jack or anyone else says. “What are you doing?”

“I’m locking the door because Ben and Dean do not knock and I’m assuming you don’t want to get caught cuddling with me.” Before Ryan could say anything, Jack climbed back under the covers into Ryan’s arms and settled in. Settling in made his still hard cock slide against Ryan’s hip bone and he accidentally let out a moan. “Fuck. Sorry. Please don’t push me away.”

Ryan did the exact opposite; he grabbed the back of Jack’s thigh and threw it across his own. In this position, their cocks were closer together and Jack could feel Ryan’s erection pressed against his leg. 

Jack’s breath caught in his throat. Too afraid to look at Ryan, he simply ground his hips down trying to get friction on his cock. Ryan met his thrusts with his own pulling Jack down onto him with greater force by gripping his hip. That was all the invitation Jack needed before he straddled Ryan and buried his face in Ryan’s next. 

Ryan got a hard grip on Jack’s hips and continued pulling him down into this thrusts looking for more friction. This absolutely is not how he expected his morning to go but he could not think of anything beyond chasing his orgasm to the sound of Jack’s panting breaths in his ear. 

“Please,” Jack begged. He didn’t know what he was asking for; only that he needed it immediately. 

Ryan seemed to understand, though. He lifted Jack enough to pull his sweatpants and boxers down to his thighs letting his dick fall from his pants. Continuing to hold Jack up, he raised his own hips and quickly pulled down his own shorts and boxers. When he pulled Jack back down, their dicks rubbed together and they both groaned. 

Jack increased his pace, his breathing becoming even more ragged. When they were both panting heavily, and Jack knew he was going to cum soon, he raised up supporting his weight on one arm. Sitting on Ryan’s lap he ground down while taking both of their dicks into one hand. He used the precum leaking from their dicks as lube and began stroking quickly. 

With him stroking them in one hand and Ryan thrusting up into his hand, they were soon a mess. Jack opened his eyes and saw Ryan underneath him staring at him dazed and blissed out. That’s all it took for Jack to cum with a grunt, shaking and still jerking Ryan. Holding eye contact, Ryan came just a few seconds after Jack.

When they were done, Jack collapsed on top of Ryan, pressing their cum deeper into their sweat soaked shirts. “Holy shit,” said Jack. Ryan grunted in response. “I swear I’m going to move. As soon as I can feel my body again.”

That pulled a chuckle out of Ryan. “Do you want to talk about what just happened?”

Jack lifted his head enough to make eye contact with Ryan. “We unexpectedly assisted each other in reaching our climax. Nothing to talk about, dude. We’re consenting adults and we wanted to chase our pleasure. If you’re feeling bad about that, we should definitely talk because I don’t want you to leave feeling like shit. Otherwise, I kind of just prefer silence as I come down.”

Ryan wrapped his arms tightly around Jack, “I just want to know if this was a one-time thing or if we might do this again.” Jack’s dick twitched against Ryan’s hip, already interested in a round two. Ryan chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said before hiding his face against Jack’s neck and breathing him in.


End file.
